candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 299/Dreamworld
| moves = 45 | target = 10,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *130 red candies are a lot to collect with all of the chocolate, which are 10 less than its counterpart in Reality. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning. If red appears on the left side of the moon scale, 12 additional candies have to be collected in addition to the 3 candies the player has to collect six moves after the moon struck.130 candies × ((3 moves + 1 move) / 45 moves = 11.56 candiesThis assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale. Finally, if red colour appears on the left side of the moon scale after the first moon struck, the player only has twenty moves to remove the remaining red candies since red colour will not return for the remaining two moves, making it impossible to win if the player does not finish the order when moon struck is in effect. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Concentrate on clearing red candies. *When you get a colour bomb, use it on a red candy (striped red candy will be better) to clear the order. However, do not do this if red candy is on the moon scale unless it is a finishing move or the other colour also exists a lot (and you have a striped red candy to mix). Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours make it easy to create special candies. *The orders give 13,000 points. Hence, an additional 62,000 points for two stars and an additional 82,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the reduction of five moves and 10 candies required compared to its Reality counterpart requires 200 more points per move to be earned through matching of candies. *There are plenty of chocolate available, forcing the player to spend at least 5 moves to clear enough of them. However, the chocolate spawners will be rendered useless during those moves because chocolate spawners are unable to spawn chocolate if at least one chocolate is cleared. *Even after all the chocolate are cleared, the open board and the fact that chocolate spawners can only spawn one piece of chocolate per move does not drastically increase the difficulty of earning two and three stars. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for three moves and occurs twice.The second moon struck only lasts for two moves which means that there are only five effective moon struck moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *This is one of the few levels which has the final moon struck lasting longer than the number of moves left. *This is one of the levels that require fewer orders than its counterpart in Reality. *This is one of the levels that is easier in Dreamworld than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 299 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 299 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon